El libro de los esnobs
Reino Unido | lengua = Inglés | serie = | tema = | género = | editorial = | fecha_publicación = 1848 | formato = | páginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El libro de los esnobs, por uno de ellos, en inglés The Book of Snobs, by One of Themselves, es un libro de William Makepeace Thackeray 'θækəri (1811-1863), novelista inglés de la época victoriana, publicado en 1848. El libro contiene una serie de artículos semanales publicados en Punch bajo el título «Los esnobs de Inglaterra, por uno de ellos» («''The Snobs of England, By One of Themselves''»), obra escrita bajo pseudónimo cuyo protagonista se llama Snob. Se trata, pues, de las confesiones o las memorias de un esnob. Thackeray, todavía reacio a reconocer su autoría, se esconde bajo seudónimos, lo que relaciona el Libro de los snobs con su producción anterior (lo firmarla con su nombre más tarde, tras la segunda edición de La suerte de Barry Lyndon, en 1856). Ya existían Yellowplush, Wagstaff, el mayor Fitz-Boodle, Titmarsh, Deuceace;Todos ellos personajes creados por Thackeray y que aparecen en anteriores obras del autor.pues he aquí el Sr. Snob que representa al tonto y a su opuesto, el anti-tonto, puesto que los denuncia al ser «uno de ellos». En El libro de los esnobs Thackeray hace un inventario de los diferentes grupos sociales en Inglaterra y en el extranjero, principalmente en Francia, así como de diversos tipos de hombres de quienes muestra con humor y virtuosismo que son víctimas la misma enfermedad, el esnobismo. Este mal endémico adopta muchas formas, pero todas se basan en los mismos anti-valores que Thackeray resume en dos frases: «''give importance to unimportant things''» («dar importancia a cosas sin importancia»), o también «''meanly admire mean things''» («admirar mezquinamente cosas mezquinas»).William Makepeace Thackeray, Le Livre des snobs, París, Libella - Anatolia, 2008, traducido al francés por Béatrice Vierne, introducción de Anthony Trollope. En el momento de su publicación el libro fue acogido de diferentes formas. Aparte de Anthony Trollope que lo defendió ardientemente, pocos colegas escritores lo elogiaron. Fue considerado demasiado virulento e iconoclasta. Sin embargo, la moral defendida por Thackeray, convertido a veces en un auténtico predicador, está llena de sentido común; a pesar de la sátira, a menudo feroz, que ejerce en contra de las sociedades inglesa y francesa, y de la humanidad en general, los valores que sustentan la arquitectura de su pensamiento remiten a un humanismo más bien benevolente y profundamente enraizado en la fe cristiana. El Libro de los esnobs contribuyó en gran medida a dotar a la palabra «''snob''» del significado que tiene hoy y a aclarar su noción,Raymond Las Vergnas, 1945, W. M. Thackeray, The Book of Snobs, París, Aubier, col. «Montaigne-Bilingue des Classiques Étrangers», 1945, p. 7.Jacques Drillon, «Qu'est-ce qu'un snob ?», Le Nouvel Obs, 21 de noviembre de 2008.convirtiéndose la publicación de la obra, según el historiador de las ideas Frédéric Rouvillois, en «el acta de bautismo del esnobismo».Frédéric Rouvillois, Histoire du snobisme, París, Flammarion, 2008, p. 12. Orígenes de la palabra «''snob''» En el Dictionnaire du snobisme, Philippe Jullian escribe que «el sonido mismo de la palabra “''snob''”, que comienza con un silbido para terminar como una pompa de jabón, lo abocaba a una gran carrera en el terreno del desprecio y la frivolidad».Philippe Julian, Dictionnaire du snobisme, París, Bartillat, 2006, p. 1 Es casi en ese sentido como lo entiende Thackeray, pero él le añade una connotación moral. ''Cad'' y snob [[Archivo:Cam degree ceremony.jpg|thumb|right|Universitaria con la capa roja y la mortar board o square. Sin duda, la invitada de honor, precedida del bedell, con toga negra y square, portando la mace, en Cambridge.]] Tras su ingreso en el Trinity College de Cambridge, en febrero de 1829, Thackeray se convirtió en colaborador del Snob, «periódico literario y científico, no dirigido por miembros de la Universidad»,Raymond Las Vergnas, 1945, op. cit., p. 41, nota 1. que apareció desde el 9 de abril al 18 de junio de ese mismo año. Además, es probable que fuese él quien puso el título a la publicación.Carta de H. Ashley Williams: «Creo saber que padre era el redactor jefe, aunque Thackeray fuera su cabecilla e inspirador», Notes and Queries, 6ª serie, volumen X, p. 419.La palabra «''snob''» aparece por primera vez en Francia en el Journal des Débats del 12 de mayo de 1867. Hay pruebas en el argot de Londres en 1781 con el significado de «zapatero». Según Walter William Skeat (1835-1912) y Cuthbert Bede, cuyo verdadero nombre es Edward Bradley (1827-1889), procedería del escandinavo «''snopp''» en dialecto danés, «''snapr''» en dialecto islandés, y también «''Schnob''», de «''Schnicken''» en el dialecto del Bajo Würtembourg.Cuthbert Bede, «''The Origin of the Word Snob''», Oxford Journals - Humanities, Notes and Queries, volúmenes VI-XI, serie 47P, p. 415-441. Existe el verbo «''to snub''» («mirar de arriba abajo», «mirar con desprecio»), confundido durante mucho tiempo con «''to snob''» y que puede haber ayudado a la formación del término. Además, cuando se hizo sentir la necesidad de una gama de nuevas palabras, parece que «''snob''» y «''cad''»La palabra «''cad''» derivaría del francés «''cadet''», a su vez procedente del gascón «''capdet''», esta del provenzal «''cabdel''», del árabe «''khalifa''», derivada de «''al ghahfe''» (año 730), que significa «teniente». Su primer uso en Inglaterra bajo los iberos se sitúa a partir de la invasión musulmana de España. compitieron, al menos entre las universidades de Oxford y Cambridge. Según el New Oxford Dictionary, «''cad''» es la abreviatura de «''cadet''» para referirse, originalmente, al que lleva los palos en el golf; de ahí la definición «''a confederate of lower grade''» («un socio de grado inferior»). En Oxford, sin embargo, también significa «''townsman''», literalmente «hombre de la ciudad»,Según el Shorter Oxford English Dictionary esta acepción data de 1831, entrada «''cad''» 2, 4, 1945, p. 245. como, por ejemplo, en 1844, en la frase «''the townsmen of Oxford had been promoted'' … to the title of cads» («los burgueses de Oxford habían sido promovidos al grado de cads»), pero con un tono de desprecio que refuerza el verbo «''promote''» («promover»), como si pasar de towsnman a cad supusiera en realidad una disminución de valor, corroborado por un pequeño manual de buena conducta titulado Hints of etiquette for the University of Oxford (Pequeños consejos de etiqueta para uso en la Universidad de Oxford), que define «''cad''» como «''a fellow of low vulgar manner''» («individuo de maneras corrientes y vulgares»).Shorter Oxford English Dictionary, acepción datada en 1838, entrada «''cad''» 2, 5, 1955, p. 245. Anthony West (1914-1987), en la biografía de su padre H. G. Wells (1866-1936), también toma esta acepción de la palabra explicando que añade, además, una connotación sexual: «Un cad era un advenedizo procedente de las clases bajas, culpable de comportarse como si ignorase que su baja extracción lo hacía inadecuado para tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres de clase alta».H. G. Wells: Aspects of a Life, Nueva York, 1984. Sin embargo, en Cambridge fue la palabra «''snob''» la que vino a expresar el mismo concepto. Según Raymond Las Vergnas, es lícito pensar que existía entre las dos universidades una especie de torneo intelectual acerca de las palabras «''snob''» y «''cad''».Raymond Las Vergnas, William Makepeace Thackeray, curso en La Sorbona, 1956. «''Cad''», que denota exclusivamente un punto de vista social, ha llegado al final de su evolución sin alcanzar ni connotación moral ni resonancia universal (en inglés moderno «''cad''» significa «canalla», «sinvergüenza»). De hecho, fue Thackeray, veterano de Cambridge, quien, al escogerla para su libro, le otorgó a «''snob''» su fama así como su carta de nobleza.Frédéric Rouvillois, op. cit.Extracto de la contracubierta de la Histoire du snobisme de Frédéric Rouvillois: «Bergsonianos en la Belle Époque, ellos snobs franceses eran aficionados al lirón a la miel de la Antigüedad (ver nota 5), señores burgueses o preciosas ridículas del Grand Siècle, increíbles o maravillosas bajo el Directorio, de moda durante la Restauración. Pero tuvieron que esperar hasta mediados del siglo XIX para alcanzar la consagración, a través de El libro de los esnobs, verdadera acta de bautismo del esnobismo, del novelista inglés Thackeray. Debidamente designados nuestros esnobs se visten al estilo inglés y cortejan los clubes elegantes, codician la unción de un título nobiliario o un añadido al apellido, se maravillan con el estilo del conde d'Orsay, de Boni de Castellane, de Oscar Wilde o del Príncipe de Gales».El lirón a la miel era un plato exquisito y sofisticado en los banquetes de la antigua Roma. Apicius, gastrónomo del siglo I d. C., recoge la siguiente receta: «Rellenar los lirones con un picadillo de cerdo y carne machacada de sus miembros, acompañado de pimienta, piñones, eneldo y garum. Cubrir de miel. Después de haberlos cosido, colocarlos sobre una teja y meterlos en el horno». (Ver ref. 14) Anne Nercessian y Nicole Blanc, La cuisine romaine antique, 1994, edit. Glénat. La aportación de Thackeray [[Archivo:Thackeray william.jpg|thumb|left|William Makepeace Thackeray en la época de El libro de los esnobs.]] Thackeray es el primero en reconocer que la palabra «''snob''» «. no la podemos definir. No podemos decir lo que es . pero sabemos lo que es. . Una bonita palabra redondita, compuesta solamente por tres letras, con un sonido sibilante al principio, lo justo para darle chispa .».Isabelle Jan, William Makepeace Thackeray, Le Livre des snobs, París, GF-Flammarion, 1990, traducido al francés por Raymond Las Vergnas, introducción de Isabelle Jan, p. 5-6. Y David Masson, en 1859, va más allá cuando escribe: «Para el señor Thackeray . está fuera de toda duda que el esnobismo es algo malo, pero es un poco difícil saber exactamente lo que es .».David Masson, British Novelists and Their Styles, Being a Critical Sketch of the History of British Prose Fiction, Boston, Gould and Lincoln, 1859. La explicación según la cual se derivaría de la abreviación de «''sine obolo''» («pobre», «sin un duro»), o «''sine nobilitate''» («sin nobleza») (en Cambridge, en efecto, los hijos de las familias aristocráticas se inscribían con la mención «''fil/nob''» nobilitatis''» mientras que los plebeyos figuraban como «''s/nob''» nobilitate''») es hoy muy discutida.Frédéric Rouvillois, op. cit., p. 8. Esta explicación es la misma de Ortega y Gasset. Según el filósofo español, el uso de la palabra «''snob''» procede de la contracción del término «''sine nobilitate''», explicando que «en Inglaterra las listas de vecinos indicaban junto a cada nombre el oficio y rango de la persona. Por eso, junto al nombre de los simples burgueses aparecía la abreviatura “''s. nob''.”, es decir, “sin nobleza”. Este es el origen de la palabra “''snob''”.»José Ortega y Gasset, La rebelión de las masas (1930). Planeta. México, 1985. p. 17. Según el Diccionario Larousse, la palabra «''snob''», o «''snab''», se refiere al cobbler («zapatero»), oficio considerado despreciable en la época.Acepción retomada por el Shorter Oxford English Dictionary, 1955, p. 1931. El Shorter Oxford English Dictionary afirma que la palabra tiene un origen oscuro de jerga, sin relación alguna con «''nob''». Agrega que se halla por primera vez en 1781 para evocar un shoemaker («zapatero»), antes de que aparezca en el argot de Cambridge para referirse a un townsman («habitante de la ciudad», «burgués» ), por oposición a «''gownsman''» («estudiante o universitario que llevaba la toga», «hombre de leyes»).Esta acepción surge inicialmente de Leslie Stephen, redactor del artículo que dedicó a Thackeray el Dictionary of National Biography, tomo XVI, p. 90. En 1831 se utilizaba en el lenguaje de argot para designar a una «persona perteneciente a las clases más bajas de la sociedad y que no puede pertenecer a la clase alta ni a la nobleza». En 1838 señala a un individuo «de poca o ninguna educación ni de buen gusto, una persona vulgar y sin discreción».Shorter Oxford English Dictionary, entrada «''snob''», 1955, p. 1931. En 1848, según el New English Dictionary, El libro de los esnobs da a la palabra un sentido activo por primera vez: el snob es alguien que quiere hacer creer que pertenece a una clase superior, pero en 1859 el sentido vuelve a cambiar para tomar el de «amarillo» («''blackleg''»), definición retomada por el Shorter Oxford English Dictionary (p. 1931). Hoy en día, se ha vuelto a la acepción que le otorgó Thackeray.Werner Behmenburg, Der Snobismus bei Thackeray, 1933. Así pues, la palabra «''snob''», cuya acepción enriqueció considerablemente, no fue creada por él. Tampoco acuñó la palabra «''snobbery''» («esnobismo»), que encontramos ya con el sentido de «baratija», particularmente en la frase «''the snobbery of Brumagen''» («la baratija de Birmingham»).Birmingham, alias Brum, fue famoso en el siglo XIX por sus copias de prácticamente todos los objetos disponibles, que se vendían mucho más baratos que los originales; de ahí la apelación de «''snobbery''», que aquí significa «cosa barata». Ni mucho menos inventó la palabra «''snobbish''», que se encuentra en Dickens en 1840, retomada en La pequeña Dorrit en 1857, Charles Dickens, Little Dorrit, Penguin Classics, 2003, edición Stephen Wall y Helen Small, libro I, capítulo VI (The Father of the Marshalsea), año de origen 1857. ni «''snobby''», empleado por la señora Gore (Catherine Grace Frances Gore Moody 1799-1861) en sus Sketches of English Character (1846) en el sentido de «''ostentatious''» («ostentoso»), obra que Thackeray parodió en Punch bajo el título de Lords and Liveries by the author of Dukes and Dejeuners (Punch, 12 al 18 de junio de 1847).Joanne Shattock, The Cambridge Bibliography of English Literature, Cambridge University Press, 1999 p. 921-922, Volumen 4, Volúmenes 1800 a 1900. En cambio, fue él quien realmente creó las palabras o expresiones derivadas que se encuentran diseminadas a lo largo de El libro de los esnobs: «''snob-ore''» («veta de snob»), «''snob-land''» («tierra de snob»), «''snobbishness''» («esnobismo»),Aunque los dos se usan a menudo indistintamente en el lenguaje cotidiano, el inglés moderno establece una distinción sutil entre las palabras «''snobbishness''» y «''snobbery''», aplicando la primera al estado y la segunda al concepto. «''snobishly''» (con una sola «b»: «al modo snob»), «''snobling''» («descendiente de snob») «''snobographer''» («esnobógrafo»), «''snobography''» («esnobografía»), «''snobology''» («esnobología»).Shorter Oxford English Dictionary, snobbery: the class of snobs; snobbishness: vulgar ostentation, 1955, p. 1931. La contribución de Thackeray fue, pues, llenar una palabra dialectal, estudiantil y mundana con una connotación moral. Con él, el snob se convirtió en una persona «moralmente despreciable».Raymond Las Vergnas, W. M. Thackeray, The Book of Snobs, París, Aubier, col. «Montaigne-Bilingue des Classiques Étrangers», 1945. En ese sentido, permanece lo suficientemente cerca de la palabra «''cad''» tal como se utiliza hoy, como, por ejemplo, en la expresión «''He is not a gentleman, he is a cad''» («No es un caballero, es un patán»). Para los franceses, sin embargo, la palabra «''snob''» designa más específicamente al esclavo de la moda y de las convenciones de una vida artificial. En ese sentido, el esnob aparece como un tonto, pero de una especie particular: el que se muestra a sí mismo para ser visto y para decir que ha estado «allí», que quiere dar la impresión de pertenecer a una clase superior a la suya; «quién no hace sino lo que cree chic; quien exhibe una opinión que no tiene sólo porque está de moda; quien, con afectación, acomoda su juicio al de la mayoría; quien se viste de esta o aquella manera para imitar a algún gran personaje. ¿No es eso exactamente lo que entendemos por «''snob''»? Esta no es sino una variedad del snob de los ingleses».''Les mots qui restent'' (1901) (fr), consultado el 14 de diciembre de 2010. Émile Faguet, en un estudio de los Annales politiques et littéraires, destacó este cambio de sentido en Francia con respecto a la acepción inglesa,Émile Faguet, Annales politiques et littéraires (creados el 22 de abril de 1883), 17 de mayo de 1896, p. 306. y un escritor como Camille Mauclair (1872-1945) considera al snob como un fatuo y un tonto, por ejemplo, cuando estigmatiza a los esnobs en cuestión de música, esos estetas que proclaman su desprecio por la emoción lírica so pretexto de la crítica científica: «Insensibles a la gran musa, escribe, solo prestaban atención a los procedimientos. Allí donde mi corazón se desgarraba, la voz susurrante de mis compañeros cuestionaba la idoneidad de un acorde de séptima». Camille Mauclair, «Le Snobisme musical», La Religion de la musique, 1909, p. 80. Préstamos del pasado Un tema de moda Las Vergnas subraya que desde hace mucho tiempo los novelistas británicos exprimen la fuente de los ecos de sociedad de la nobleza. Ciertamente, matiza el ejemplo expuesto por Ernest A. Baker de las obras de Robert Bage (1730-1801) y Thomas Holcroft (1745-1809),Ernest A. Baker, Modern Language Review, XXVIII, octubre de 1933, p. 535. pero el género, escribe, «está más de moda que nunca». En particular, la vena del «''Silver Fork''» («Tenedor de plata»), nombre dado a esta moda literaria, se muestra muy generosa y de ella bebe gustosamente la sacerdotisa del culto heráldico Mrs. Gore. Por otra parte, sus Sketches of English Character (1846) estudian, casi el mismo tiempo que Thackeray, a tipos sociales que ya anuncian los personajes de El libro de los esnobs''Raymond Las Vergnas, ''op. cit., p. 9. (véase más arriba La aportación de Thackeray). Pseudónimos revisitados La serie de artículos aparecidos en PunchThe Book of Snob en Encyclopædia Britannica Online, 2010. Consultado el 28 de octubre de 2010. bajo el título de The Snob Papers by One of Themselves («Los papeles de Snob por uno de ellos»),Gordon N. Ray, Nineteenth-Century Fiction, Vol. 10, N.° 1, University of California Press, junio de 1955, «Thackeray's Book of Snob» p. 22-33. comenzada el 28 de febrero de 1846, Tomo X, p. 101, va acompañada de caricaturas del autor, recordando a menudo el estilo de George Cruikshank, uno de los ilustradores de Dickens. La forman cincuenta y tres capítulos, siete de los cuales se suprimieron en la edición inglesa, y continúa hasta el 27 de febrero de 1847 (Volumen XII, p. 85). Thackeray utilizaba pseudónimos desde hacía mucho tiempo: Charles Jeames de la Pluche, Samuel (alias Michael Angelo) Titmarsh o también George Savage Fitz-Boodle, Theophile Whagstaff, Spec, Major Gallahan, Major Fitzboodle, Ikey Solomon, Yellowplush, etc. Y Mr. Snob es un nuevo pseudónimo. Además de la palabra «''Snob''», incluida en el título del libro, Thackeray exhuma e imita algunos nombres ya conocidos para otorgarles una segunda vida; así, A fat Contributor, Yellowplush y su descendiente Jeames (no confundir con James en la p. 186, autor mundano de éxito con un estilo especialmente prolijo), el criado que se erige en juez de la sociedad, de origen humilde al principio pero promovido pronto «Jeames de la Fluche». Este tipo de sirviente es el antepasado del Reginald Jeeves de Wodehouse (1881-1975), el gentleman's gentleman (caballero de caballeros), elemento peligroso en tanto que instruido y cultivado, bastante más que su señor Bertie, de un humor frío, secretamente en rebeldía contra la sociedad tras la máscara de la exquisita corrección. Esta característica también se encuentra en el Morgan del Major Pendennis de Thackeray, sirviente astuto que sabe aprovecharse de todo lo que ve y oye para explotar descaradamente a su señor. Cabe señalar que los Jeames Papers terminan en Punch el mismo día en que comienzan los Snob Papers. Recuperación de personajes Otros personajes conocidos por los lectores de Thackeray están presentes en el libro, como el pícaro Diddleser o el ingenuo Muddlestone-Fuddlestone,Asociación de palabras que significa «piedra» («''stone''»), «brumoso» («''muddle''»), «confuso» («''fuddle''»), en referencia a una cabeza no muy despierta. o incluso el juerguista Hooker-Walker (Men's Wives). A veces Thackeray retoma un personaje pero cambia su profesión: el francés Cornichon (p. 234) es agregado de embajada en Florencia en El libro de los esnobs mientras que en Barry Lyndon era arquitecto; Anatole, bailarín en la Ópera en Coxe’s Diary, y después sirviente políglota en Major Pendennis, es un simple camarero de hotel en otra aparición. En cuanto a Ponto, será el perro en Major Pendennis.[http://www.readbookonline.net/read/7644/20064 The History Of Pendennis, a novel by William Makepeace Thackeray, capítulo XXXV, «Dinner in the Row»] en Read books on line. Consultado el 4 de diciembre de 2010. En París Sketch-Book (1840), Thackeray describe la partida de un barco hacia el continente, con el personaje de Higgs («''Higgs, Higgs, for Heaven's sake, mind the babies''» («Higgs, Higgs, por amor de Dios, cuide de los bebés»). Este personaje se convierte en el Libro de los esnobs (p. 230) en Pompey Higgs, un compendio en sí mismo de toda la grandilocuencia pomposa del mundo. Estas alusiones a personajes anteriores son bastante complejas. Jeames (p. 54), por ejemplo, es a la vez portavoz, personaje y un seudónimo del autor. Thackeray reivindica su bufonada (p. 188) y disfruta de su éxito, mientras que él mismo sigue siendo muy pobre desde su bancarrota y prácticamente desconocido. Otras alusiones remiten a un poema de juventud de Thackeray, como la balada The King of Brentford’s Testament[http://www.online-literature.com/thackeray/ballads-by-thackeray/3/ The King of Brentford’s Testament] en Literature Network. Consultado el 4 de diciembre de 2010. que cita Gray exclamando: «¡Este es mi poema favorito!» El soberano Georgius IV de este reino de Brentford es una parodia de Jorge IV, los ataques contra el progreso material (los ferrocarriles, llamados «''iron abomination''» horrible chatarra» y Stephenson 1781-1848, que se convierte en «''Napoleon Stephenson''») (p. 162) proceden directamente de las Lectures on English History publicadas en 1842 en Punch. Por último, otras obras de Thackeray aparecen mencionadas en el libro, tal como Mrs. Perkins’s Ball (p. 346, 414), título de un Christmas Book escrito en 1844 y publicado en diciembre de 1847. Todas estas alusiones semiocultas requieren un lector informado y fiel, capaz de comprender los sobrentendidos. Notas Referencias Véase también William Makepeace Thackeray en:The Book of Snobs fr:Le Livre des snobs